Latin American X-change
Latin American X-change (LAX) is a professional wrestling stable signed to IMPACT Wrestling. The group achieved initial success as a stable consisting of Konnan, Homicide, and Hernandez. Puerto Rican wrestler Apolo was a brief original member, who was later replaced by Machete. Later, upon the departure of Konnan from Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), Homicide and Hernandez wrestled exclusively as a tag team. The original gimmick of LAX centered on its members being Hispanic, denouncing the perceived repression of ethnic minorities by the NWA Championship Committee and TNA Management, with LAX's response as a group of militant street thugs. After becoming fan favorites, the group continued to stand as proud street Latin Americans, but dropped its militant focus. In 2017, LAX returned to IMPACT Wrestling as villains. Founding members Konnan and Homicide were joined by Diamante, Ortiz, and Santana. They were briefly joined by Low-Ki, and King later assumed leadership when Konnan was absent. King would later leave LAX alongside Homicide and Hernandez to form the OGz. Members In wrestling *'Hernandez and Homicide' **'Finishing moves' ***''5150'' (Electric chair / cutter combination) **'Signature moves' ***''Drive–By'' (Catapult by Hernandez into a clothesline by Homicide followed by a running senton onto the opponent draped over Hernandez's knees) ***''Border Toss'' by Hernandez followed by a frog splash by Homicide *'Homicide and Machete' **'Finishing moves' ***Elevated diving bulldog *'Ortiz and Santana' **'Finishing moves' ***Enziguri (Ortiz) / superkick (Santana) / double inverted suplex combination ***''Street Sweeper / Villano Killer'' (Powerbomb (Ortiz), blockbuster (Santana) combination) **'Signature moves' ***Assisted (Ortiz) corner cannonball senton (Santana) ***Boost (Ortiz) into standing moonsault (Santana) ***Double inverted suplex ***Springboard moonsault (Santana) / legdrop (Ortiz) combo *'Managers' **Héctor Guerrero **King **Konnan **Salinas *'Entrance themes' **'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrrestling' ***"Dawgz" by K-Dogg, Mad One & Maniak ***"To Live and Die in LAX" by Dale Oliver & Serg Salinas ***"Hardcore" by F.I.L.T.H.E.E. ***"5150" by F.I.L.T.H.E.E. ***"LAX" by Dale Oliver **'Ring of Honor' ***"The Truth" (w/ "Ironside" Intro) by Beanie Sigel Championships and accomplishments Hernandez and Homicide *'Fighting Spirit magazine' **The Heyman Award (2006) *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – Homicide **JAPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'River City Wrestling (San Antonio)' **RCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **NWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) **TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 times) **Deuces Wild Tag Team Tournament (2008) **Feast or Fired (2008 – World Heavyweight Championship contract) – Hernandez **Feast or Fired (2008 – X Division Championship contract) – Homicide **Match of the Year (2006) vs. A.J. Styles and Christopher Daniels at No Surrender *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **Best Gimmick (2006) **Tag Team of the Year (2006) Ortiz and Santana *'AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined' ** AAW Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – as EYFBO *'Fighting Spirit Wrestling' **FSW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – as EYFBO *'Global Force Wrestling' **GFW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'House of Glory' **HOG Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'IMPACT Wrestling' **IMPACT World Tag Team Championship (4 times) **Tag Team of the Year (2018) *'Juggalo Championship Wrestling' **JCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – as EYFBO *'Warriors of Wrestling' **WOW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – as EYFBO *'WrestlePro' **WrestlePro Tag Team Championship (1 time) Category:Former Teams & Stables